A transmitter of a navigation satellite might transmit a composite signal, such as a multiplexed binary offset carrier signal. In certain prior art, a complex receiver may be required to decode fully the multiplexed binary offset carrier signal. For example, the receiver may need knowledge of: (1) the carrier frequency or suppressed carrier frequency of each binary offset carrier component, and (2) the modulation scheme to form a local replica of the multiplexed binary offset carrier signal at the receiver. However, the end user of the receiver may or may not be authorized to use the local replica of the complete composite signal under a license, agreement or subscription associated with a service plan, or consistent with a certain level of service. Further, the end under of the receiver may be or may not be authorized to use the local replica of the complete composite signal in certain geographic areas, for example. Thus, there is a need for a receiver that can fully or partially decode the composite signal or the multiplexed binary offset signal.